


Sunrise and Tea

by lilzipop



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Cuties, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/lilzipop
Summary: A little oneshot set sometime after Lizzie and Darcy tied the knot.





	Sunrise and Tea

Elizabeth opened her eyes to darkness. This was not uncommon, the Mistress of Pemberley often awoke before dawn. She stretched her arm out but found herself alone in bed. Another common occurrence. Darcy often awoke and went straight to work, either in his study or on the grounds, joining her for breakfast after something had been done. She'd asked him about it once and he'd smiled that shy dimpled smile and murmured something about breakfast with her being a reward for doing his duty. This has made Elizabeth grin before kissing her husband so passionately that their breakfast was soon forgotten and cold.

Lizzie rose, lighting a solitary candle. She quickly braided her hair, then pulling on warm stockings and a dress. She grabbed a warm shawl and bonnet before she left the room. She walked through the quiet upper stories of her home, knowing below stairs a flurry of activity was taking place as servants hurried to light fires, clean dishes, and prepared breakfast. Lizzie paused for a moment as she walked past the servants stairs and sniffed the comforting smell of baking bread before continuing to the stairs that would lead her to the gardens.

She pulled the shawl closer against the autumn chill and began to walk the incline behind Pemberley. She often enjoyed this walk, having it discovered it in her first week on the estate, it quickly became her favourite. She trod the familiar path in the dim light as the sun began its tedious task of rising. She stopped at the summit of the little hill and looked behind her smiling. Lizzie could just make out the grand house that was now her home and the beautiful estate her husband and herself took great pride in.

Elizabeth stood, her shawl loose around her exercise warmed frame, her bonnet forgotten at her fingertips. She did not start when she was pulled back against a man's chest and arms wrapped around her waist

"I love this time of day." Her husband whispered, dropping a kiss on her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. Elizabeth smiled and brought her hands up to rest on his.

"As do I." She murmured in response. "It's as if all the colour in the world has been stolen by the night and now the sun must restore it."

Both remained silent as they watched the sun transform a bleached landscape back into colour, muted at first, but promising to grow more vivid with time.

"Are you cold my love?" Darcy asked as Elizabeth shuddered. He pulled her closer and wrapped his coat around as much of her as he could.

"No Fitzwilliam, merely in awe, and thankful, and greatly content." The couple stood for a short time before making their way back to the house, their hands clasped the entire walk down.

"I'll meet you in the breakfast room in a quarter of an hour." She told her husband as he pressed his lips against her hand.

"I could always help you change your dress" He said pulling her to him and kissing her cheek and neck. Elizabeth smiled, enjoying the feelings her husband provoked. She pulled away slightly when she heard the scuffle of a hastily retreating servant.

"But then we would not breakfast until midday." Darcy looked at her with an expression that clearly showed his did not bother him in the slightest. "I have to consult Mrs Reynolds about the menu from the Harvest Ball, and Georgina needs assistance beading her gown, and I want to drop a basket off at the Potter's cottage, their son has taken ill, and then your aunt is coming for tea, and I have to-" Mr Darcy kissed his wife.

"If I had known I would see you less now we are married than during our courtship, I may never have proposed." Darcy breathed against her ear.

Elizabeth smiled impishly and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, kissing his jawline.

"But then you would never have seen more of me than any other." She gently bit his ear, before pulling away and almost running for the stairs.

"Make sure the tea at breakfast is really steaming hot, Fitzwilliam!" She called hurrying up the stairs to her bedroom where Nancy was no doubt waiting to dress and prepare her mistress for the busy day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my first foray into the Pride and Prejudice fandom. I've been reading a bit obsessively lately so feel free to sent me fic recs! :)


End file.
